


Truth Or Dare—JereMike Style

by IzaChanLuv



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics, Ariana Grande Mentionings, Bad Puns, But I Have Seen Him As The "Second" Purple Guy, Comedy, Crack-ish, First Kiss, Fluff, Fritz Smith - Freeform, FritzxRichard, I Have No Idea What He's From Really, Jeremike - Freeform, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Mentioning Of Anal Sex, Mentioning Of Oral Sex, Otps, PgxPg, Phone Guy Is Scott, Pole Bear's Fritz, Richard Is In There Cause Cake, Richard Lynch, RichardxFritz, Rp Ish, Scott The Sassy Phone Guy, True Love, Truth or Dare, Vincent Is Not A Shy Dork, ariana grande - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, marriage proposals, puns, welcome to night vale references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/pseuds/IzaChanLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike: "Well I guess that's all for today. Jeremy is embarrassed and probably won't talk for a while, and I'm sticky and need a shower. Sooo, good night Night Vale, or whatever."</p><p>---<br/>Shenanigans and fluff will ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hai Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya~ So since I haven't posted anything on here in a while-I figured why not? * * Are actions while " " indicate words. If you rp you should know what I mean, and if you don't and are very confused, feel free to tell me. Also, I should've mentioned this before, but Vincent and Scott are both alive—they just had a very close encounter with death. Should've mentioned that previously but...  
> Oh! I also can do friendship moments. Like if you wanted to see Mike and Scott hanging out in the rain, I'd do it. It wouldn't be any 'Pike', but I'd do it.

So the first truth/dare is from yours truly: 

Mike: "So yeah. Me and Jeremy got bored as fuck and decided to do this truth or dare shit. 'Cause why not-we're cute. So anyway, there's a few limitations. The farthest it should ever get with someone else is a kiss-because if I see some dumb shit like 'Jeremy go suck Vincent's dick', there will be problems. We are open to having other couples do CLEAN AND APPROPRIATE stuff with us. The other couples we have are Richard/Fritz, and Vincent/Scott. Try not to get too weird with the animatronics either... We don't really have much against questions but expect honest answers. And that's about it. Nothing gross, and or overly sexual with someone else that can break us up—because I've been with this fluffball since we were 15—and we're 22 now. So you do the math."

*Leans back into the couch-tired from his long spiel.*

Jeremy: *Sits down on the couch of his and Mike's shared apartment as well. Nervously reads from his computer.*

"D-Dear Jeremy, I dare you to put chocolate s-syrup on M-Mikey's head, and lick it o-off. -Y-Yours Truly."

*Turns very pale.*

Mike: *Reads the dare in disbelief.*

"What kind of sick fuck?"

*Sighs and goes to the kitchen. Comes back with chocolate syrup. Pours a little on his head.*

"You're lucky I'm bald Jere, or this would be nasty as hell."

Jeremy: *Makes a face.*

"Well I'm still l-licking it off your head r-regardless..."

Mike: *Carefully raises an eyebrow so he doesn't spill the chocolate.*

"Problem? I'm pretty sure we've done things way worse than-"

Jeremy: *Embarrassed flush.*

"O-Okay!"

*Leans over Mike and licks the chocolate off quickly.*

"...."

Mike: "Well I guess that's all for today. Jeremy is embarrassed and probably won't talk for a while, and I'm sticky and need a shower. Sooo, good night Night Vale, or whatever."


	2. Swiggity Swooty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent is coming for the booty!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ So I figured it would only be fair to do other couples perspectives too because I was asked. Jeremy and Mike will be there one way or another still, but I will try my best to fulfill the request as well.

Jeremy: "H-Hi guys! So, this is Jeremy, a-again."

Mike: "Obviously."

Jeremy: *Gives Mike a dirty look.*

"Anyway, we had a r-request from Diego Strex. More Night Vale r-refences, anyway, Diego said: 'ER.. I dare Vincent to go "swiggity swiggity swooty can I touch the booty?" And grab Scott's ass while he's tending to some kids.' So l-let me go tell Vincent, I-I guess."

*Calls Vincent.*

Ring

Ring

Ring

Vincent: "Hello?"

Jeremy: "I need y-you to go 'Swiggity swooty can I touch the booty.' To Scott while h-he's working the d-day shift."

Vincent: *Stares at phone in disbelief before breaking into a huge smile.*

"I'll do it, bye."

-The next day-

Vincent: *Drives to work with Scott like usual.*

Scott: "Er Vince? Why are you smiling?"

Vincent: "Can't I just be happy to see you love?"

*Pulls into parking lot.*

Scott: "Uh no, you can't be. You see me every damn day and you're getting happy as hell now? You're up to something Vincent."

*Unstraps himself and hops out car with a grin. Stretches in anticipation of screaming children."

Vincent: *Mock pout.*

"You're so mean love."

-About three hours into their shifts-

Scott: *Attempting to shake kids off his arms.*

"Who raises these demons???"

*Continues to pry kids off his arms while another kid puts stickers on his legs.*

Vincent: *Sneaks up behind Scott.*

"Swiggity, swooty, CAN I TOUCH THE BOOTY?" 

*Jumps on Scott and grabs his ass mercilessly.*

Scott: *Falls over. Looks at Vincent with an angry blush.*

"What the hell Vincent???" 

Kid: *Licks his hand and sticks it to Scott's face.*

Vincent: "So can I have the booty, or nah?"


	3. First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter because I'm bored.  
> This truth will be from me-again. :D I am also a sucker for writing first kisses. I also take requests guys—for the prespecified couples mentioned in chapter one. I can do friendship moments for any 'couples' though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shit ton of fluff really. I'm also way too lazy to figure out how to work italics.

Mike: "Hello you fucks. I'm starting this one off because Jeremy complained he's doing all the work. Don't even get me started about the bedr-"

Jeremy: "OKAY O-OKAY MIKE. I'll read the f-freaking truth, God."

Mike: "Oh no Jeremy, I would hate to make you think you're doing all the work, again."

*Smirks.*

Jeremy: "Okay then. R-Read it then Mikey."

*Blows a raspberry.*

Mike: "Anyhow, this one is from Yours Truly—Ariana Grande reference again. Aren't you obsessed with her Jere?"

Jeremy: *Shifts nervously in his seat. 

"I wouldn't call it an obsession per say. I just like her. A lot."

Mike: "Uh okay. Anyhow, it says, 'Hey guys, what was your first kiss like? I want details. Mike, you first.' Okay then. Not bad."

*Leans back in the couch.*

"Well, it was with that asshole Doll, in the rain. I thought it was really romantic, but also kinda rushed. I sort of knew what I was doing, but she had more experience by far. Back then, it really made the rest of my day. I don't really care about it now."

*Sighs and closes his eyes.*

"Okay Jeremy, shoot."

Jeremy: "......"

Mike: *Doesn't even attempt to move.*

"Jeremy. It's your turn."

Jeremy: "...I-I....."

Mike: "Are you okay Jere? You don't have to answer if it was really that bad."

Jeremy: "........." 

Mike: *Opens his eyes and turns to face Jeremy on the couch.*

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy: *Mumbles something into his hands obviously embarrassed.*

Mike: "You gotta be louder babe."

Jeremy: *In a rush jumbled voice.*

"IswearImessedupsobad."

Mike: *Confused face.*

"What? Who was it with anyway?"

Jeremy: *Groans very loudly.*

"It was with you Mike. It was with you."

*Covers his face with his hands.*

Mike: *Blinks before grinning dumbly.*

"You mean the first time I kissed you on the couch at Vincent's house? On Scott's birthday? Oh my God Jere, really?"

Jeremy: "D-Die Mike. Die."

Mike: *Laughs and reaches over to hug Jeremy.*

Jeremy: *Angrily pouts.*

Mike: "Babe, that's like my favourite memory of us, and you did fine. I love that memory ten times more now that I know it was your first kiss."

Jeremy: *Hides his face in Mike's sweatshirt. Blushes madly.*

Mike: "Awe Jearbear. Can I have a kiss now?"

Jeremy: "What? Why?"

Mike: "Why can't I have a kiss from my boyfriend hm? Is it really that wrong?"

Jeremy: "N-No but-"

Mike: *Kisses Jeremy slowly. Pulls away and smirks.*

"Oh my everything this is s-so embarrassing."

Mike: *Kisses the top of Jeremy's head with a smile.*

"No. It's just really cute. Like us, and like you."

Jeremy: *Groans.*


	4. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More silliness~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this was a request from my friend Zac, AKA Jeremike4ever on Wattpad. She's a great rper guys, really.

Mike: "Hey! Jeremy!"

Jeremy: *Continues to mess around in the kitchen.*

"Hm?"

Mike: "We got a truth babe."

Jeremy: "Ah! O-Okay~!"

*Comes out drying his hands on an apron.*

"What's it say Mikey?"

Mike: "Are you literally wearing just a sweater and an apron?"

Jeremy: "Mikey, we aren't h-here to discuss my clothes Mikey. Read the t-truth."

Mike: ".....Is that my sweater?"

Jeremy: "Mikey!"

Mike: "...Anyway. Jeremike4ever asks, 'What's one of your favourite things about each other?' Easy."

*Picks up Jeremy and seats them both in his favourite chair. Leans back in his chair.*

Jeremy: *Squirms slightly before blushing and sighing. Cuddles into Mike.*

Mike: "Once you get past the wonderful, amazing, sweet bundle of joy that is Jeremy, you can start loving on his physical features. I love his lips. He keeps them so soft and they taste so wonderful. I really love when they're wrapped around my—"

Jeremy: "MIKE!"

Mike: "What? It's not like you're a virgin Jere."

Jeremy: "Uh I m-might be!"

Mike: "So you're gonna lie to the people now huh?"

Jeremy: *Flushes and clears throat.*

"Anyway, I l-love Mike's straightforwardness. It can b-be taken the wrong w-way at first, but you get used to i-it. In the end, he's j-just a blunt teddybear."

Mike: "Only to you babe. Only to you. Anyway, thanks for sticking around."

*Turns to Jeremy.* 

"So... What are you even doing in the kitchen anyway?"

Jeremy: "B-Baking things. So I can get some practice i-in before our anniversary next w-week."

Mike: "Shitttttttttt."


	5. Anniversary!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another request~ Thank you XxGhostCatxX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It became a tad bit sad at the end, unintentional of course. Maybe.

Jeremy: "H-Hey guys! Today is our anniversary! I'm so e-excited."

*Giggles and hugs Mike.*

Mike: "Which basically means he has high romantic expectations, and I will be rewarded when I plow him into next week—"

Jeremy: *Loud undignified squeals.*

"Mike!!!" 

Mike: *Shrugs.*

"You act like I don't fuck you basically every night."

Jeremy: "A-Anyway, XxGhostCatxX wanted us to have a neko anniversary I g-guess. So I went out and brought neko ears and stuff. I c-could only find them at the sex store, so they're kinda perverted."

Mike: *Grins widely.*

"You never told me they were those kind of accessories."

Jeremy: "The ears are d-designed to press against certain sensitive points on my head I b-believe. The tail is a vibrator...Anyway, I have my anniversary gift for you f-first."

*Sits down on the couch next to Mike. Gives him the present and cuddles into Mike's side.*

"Ready to open y-your gift?"

*Waves a blue wrapped present in Mike's face.*

Mike: *Ignores the question. Strokes Jeremy's tail and pulls on it.*

Jeremy: *Lets out a yelp and a moan.*

"M-Mikey!"

Mike: "Yeah I know, fuck you senseless later. Romantic stuff now."

Jeremy: "..."

Mike: *Grins widely and opens the flat present. Stares at his new gaming laptop in shock.*

"Holy fuck Jere! That must've cost an arm and a leg!"

Jeremy: *Smiles.*

"Anything for you."

Mike: "God I fucking love you." 

*Hugs Jeremy tightly.*

Jeremy: "This is s-sweet and all, but you're m-moving m-y tail.."

Mike: *Goes to pull on it again.*

Jeremy: "M-Mikey!!!" 

Mike: *Laughs. And kisses Jeremy's blushing face.*

"Anyway, here's yours." 

Jeremy: *Reluctantly pulls away from the hug with an embarrassed smile.*

Mike: "Hope you like them."

*Gives Jeremy two wrapped boxes.*

Jeremy: "Did you wrap them in the funny p-pages from the comic section in the newspaper?"

Mike: *Deadpans.*

"It's the thought that counts."

Jeremy: *Laughs and opens the first box.*

"Oh! Mikey! A digital picture frame full of our pictures?"

Mike: "Hey, don't cry babe.*

Jeremy: *Sniffles. Wipes his eyes with his sweater.* 

"I-I'm fine."

Mike: "Did your neko ears just go down?"

Jeremy: "..."

*Opens the second gift.*

"Michael Schmidt! Did you get me a diamond necklace?"

Mike: *Grins sheepishly and shrugs.*

"Maybe I did." 

Jeremy: *Attempts not to cry and flings himself at Mike.*

Mike: *Catches Jeremy and hugs him happily. Looks down at the engagement ring in his pocket unsurely. Sighs and shakes his head.*

Jeremy: "O-Oh Mikey! I love it so much! I love you so much! How could I e-ever try to repay you for t-this?"

Mike: *Kisses Jeremy and puts their foreheads together.*

"We could fuck, like, right now."

*Pulls on Jeremy's tail again.*

Jeremy: "Have you been h-horny this whole t-time?"

Mike: "You've gotta give me some credit for trying to hold out, and how is that vibrator up your ass not bothering you?"

Jeremy: *Smiles slyly.*

"Maybe because it's not on yet and,"

*Leans in to whisper in Mike's ear.*

"I've had bigger and better."

Mike: *Carries Jeremy upstairs.*

\---

~Later on~

Mike: *Looks over to Jeremy sleeping. Smiles.*

"I couldn't do it again. Why can't I just fucking do it? I feel so lame."

*Sighs and puts his head in his hands.*

"Jeremy must be getting impatient with me. All our other friends are getting married and shit, and I can't even put a ring on it in the first place. I'm so fucking scared of rejection."

Jeremy: *Snores lightly and mumbles incoherently.*

Mike: *Sighs and lays back down facing the opposite direction.*

"Sorry Jere."


	6. To Hit On Jeremy, Or Not To Hit On Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, another request yay!

Scott: "Hey guys! It's Scott today!"

Vincent: "....Heh."

Scott: *Gives Vincent an odd look.*

"Anyhow, we were crashing at Mike's house and saw that they had a dare—and yes we went through their internet history as well. A funny one at that. It's from XxGhostCatxX. She says, 'Dare: Vincent, hit on Jeremy in front of Mike. I'm curious as to what will happen. *laughs evilly*' Okay then. Think you can manage that Vince?"

Vincent: *Laughs hysterically into his hand.*

"Hit on Fluffy? Yeah I can manage."

Scott: *Crosses his arms and shakes his head.* 

"Poor Jeremy."

Vincent: "Just don't get too jealous babe."

Scott: "Jealous of fake flirting with one of my best friends?"

*Shrugs.*

"No guarantees.*

~~~

Vincent: *Sits on the couch  
next to Jeremy. Smiles at him 'genuinely', puts an arm around Jeremy's shoulder.*

Jeremy: *Blushes.*

"H-Hey Vincent. Are you and Scott finding everything okay?"

Vincent: "Mhm. Thanks for asking. You're considerate and caring as always."

Jeremy: "You really t-think so? Uhm thanks Vincent."

*Fidgets nervously and puts his hands in his lap.*

Vincent: "Hm? Hold up."

*Moves Jeremy's bangs from one of his eyes gently.*

*Scott and Mike walk into the living room in conversation.*

Scott: "And then I'm like, no we can't cook the deer in your backyard Fritz! We don't even know how to season deer! Hey Vince, hey Jeremy."

*Seemingly unperturbed by Vincent's flirting.*

Mike: *Narrows his eyes dangerously.*

"Hey guys." 

*Protectively sits on the other side of Jeremy with a scowl.*

Jeremy: "Hey Mikey, hey Scott."

Vincent: "Hello love, and Mike."

Mike: "Hey Vincent, hey babe. Hey Vincent, you wanna tell me why you're touching my boyfriend's face like that?"

Jeremy: *Eats a cookie from batch he made when Scott and Vincent first came over from the coffee table an an attempt to not notice the tension.*

Vincent: "Hm? Oh. His bangs were in his eyes. Oh? Jeremy, you have something on your face."

Jeremy: "E-eh? I do?"

Vincent: *Licks his thumb and wipes the corner of Jeremy's mouth.* 

Jeremy: *Turns 50 shades of red.*

Mike: "Oh hell no."

*Snatches Jeremy up from the couch and wipes his mouth off. Kisses him passionately and angrily.*

"You see this Vincent? This is mine, this is fucking mine. I don't know why you decided to do some dirty shit like that since we've been bros forever, but fuck outta here if you think I'm gonna sit back and watch you flirt with my boyfriend. And Scott, how the hell could you sit back and watch this shit? The fuck is wro—"

Scott and Vincent: *Laughing their asses off.*

Scott: "Oh that was too fucking good."

Vincent: "Mike practically bust a nut in anger."

Jeremy and Mike: "Huh?"

Vincent: "You should check your laptop more."

*Shows them the dare.*

Mike: "So I just made... A complete ass of myself?"

Jeremy: "I looked like a blushing f-fool. I am a blushing fool."

Vincent: "Yes, and yes you are."

Scott: *Sits on Vincent's lap and crosses his arms.*

"Well, I guess that's all for today. You got to see Jeremy act like everybody wants him, and you got to see Mike act like an overprotective dope. Maybe you'll see us finally cooking the deer in Fritz's yard next. Who knows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing a proposal chapter next, but like normally written, like a regular written thing. Any request on how to do it or if I should do it in the rp-ish way that I've been doing it? Halp.


	7. Where The Fritz At Though?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just random silliness as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a request please! It's appreciated loves. <3

Scott: *Lays on the couch slumped with Jeremy.*

*Mike and Vincent play Super Smash Brothers Brawl on the office tv., sitting on the only other couch.*

Scott: "I'm fucking bored."

Mike: "Well, we have thirty minutes until we all have to work, so...."

Vincent: "We offered you to play."

Scott: *Groans irritably.*

"You guys are freaking experts and would just brutalize me."

Vincent and Mike: "True."

*Door opens slowly as Fritz and Richard walk in.*

Fritz: "I do want to try frying that cheeseburger though."

Richard: "I thought they only did that stuff at the fair."

Fritz: "Hm? Maybe. I think if we just egg wash it and cover it in flour it'll be okay."

Richard: *Raises an eyebrow.*

"I don't think.... Maybe? Oh hey guys."

Mike and Vincent: *Unintelligent noises without looking up from the tv.*

Scott: "Ugh thank Glob you guys are here—"

Fritz: "Is Mike trying to braid Vincent's hair again?"

Jeremy: *Giggles.*

"Not this time."

Frits: *Sits down between Jeremy and Scott on the couch.*

Richard: "Can I—"

Vincent: *Throws him a controller.*

Jeremy: "So what's new F-Fritz?"

Fritz: "N-nothing Jeremy."

Jeremy: *Pouts and hits his arm.*

Scott: *Laughs and shoves Fritz from the other side.*

Fritz: "I'm being double teamed! Nah, nothing really. I finally installed that extra ram into my desktop though. It's almost as fast as—"

Scott: "Not with that, with you and Richard."

Fritz: "Wha? We're just engaged now."

Scott: "How are you not making a big deal out of this? After this you're gonna get hitched."

Jeremy: "And have s-seven kids."

Scott: "And name them after animatronics."

Fritz: "Ew guys no. No, no, no. They can't be named after animatronics."

Jeremy: "Maybe after nature? Or fruits?"

Scott: "Or constellations."

Fritz: "I think I'd be better off naming them after animatronics."

Vincent: *Pauses the game and turns around.*

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

Richard: "What to name our seven kids." 

Mike: "The fuck?"

Jeremy: "Got any suggestions Mikey?"

Vincent: "How about, Vincent Jr., Vincent II, and so on and so forth?"

Fritz: "But then what will you name yours?"

Scott: "After the constellations of course."

Richard: "Why not countries and such? Those names are always nice."

Fritz: "You mean like America?"

Jeremy: "No, that sounds l-lazy. I think he means like, France."

Scott: "France is a nice name. Why couldn't I have been a France?"

Mike: "France? You're all freaking weird."

*All turn to look at Mike.*

Vincent: "You're not too normal yourself."

Mike: "What're you implying?"

Fritz: *Randomly winks at Richard from across the room.*

Richard: *Blows a kiss back.*

Jeremy: "Well you do put chocolate chips in your cereal n-no matter what kind it is."

Vincent: "That's fucking gross. Chocolatey Fruit Loops? Repulsive."

Mike: "Uh no it isn't, it tastes great."

Jeremy: *Sticks his tongue out.*

Fritz: "Oh no what? Chocolate chips in what? Hell no. Even I wouldn't eat that."

Scott: "Fritz won't eat it? It's official Mike, your cereal is gross and you're weird."

Jeremy: "One hundred percent true."

Richard: "I thought Mike being weird was a given."

Scott: *Laughs.*

"Right?"

Mike: "Whatever, I'm still not weird."

Fritz: "You're a liar, that's what you are."

Vincent: *Looks at his phone with the just-waking-up-Scott outer background.*

"Our shifts start in three minutes."

Scott: "Damn."

Jeremy: "Ugh."

Richard: *Sigh.*

Fritz: "Another day another dollar."

Mike: *Grins.*

"That would explain why we're broke all the time...Get it?"

*A loud groan from everyone but Mike.*

Vincent: "Get stuffed."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll probably update sometime. Maybe. Feel free to request or I'll just keep doing random shit. :D


End file.
